A wide variety of cosmetic compositions have been proposed in a variety of product forms such as liquid, oil, creams, gels, emulsions, foams/mousses and sprays.
As for foams/mousses, for example, EP2535037 (which is also published as WO2012/154918) discloses a cosmetic composition in a container comprising at least one inner bag and an outer container, wherein the outer container encloses the inner bag and is filled with a propellant compressing the inner bag; and a valve mechanism attached to the inner bag moveable between an open position, in which a composition stored in the inner bag is allowed to be discharged by the pressure of the compressed gas as a foam, and a closed position, in which the composition is not allowed to be discharged, wherein the composition within the inner bag comprises: a) 0.1 to 5% by weight of a cationic surfactant(A); b) 0.1 to 10% by weight of a fatty alcohol (B); and 0.1 to 10% by weight of carbon dioxide. EP2535037 discloses that the objective of the invention is to provide a container with at least one inner bag, e.g., a bag-on-valve-system, in an outer container, containing a stable foam, especially a rich, thick and creamy mousse. EP2535037 also discloses a composition in Example comprising 0.4% of cetrimonium chloride, 1.8% of cetearyl alcohol, and 2.0% of carbon dioxide. EP2535037 further discloses that the pressure of the propellant is preferably set to 0.3 to 1.0 MPa, preferably to about 0.8 MPa, from the perspective of stably discharging the content of the bag until the preferably complete exhaustion of the composition contained in the bag.
Another example can be US 2004/0166064 disclosing a packaged gas-solubilized product comprising: (a) a product having dissolved in it a first gas with a first pressure; and (b) an assembly for holding and dispensing the gas-solubilized product, the assembly comprising: a sealed rigid outer container; a flexible inner container made of gas-impermeable material and holding the gas-solubilized product, the inner container hermetically disposed inside the outer container, whereby a space is formed between the inner and the outer containers, wherein the space is charged with a second gas with an initial charging pressure, wherein the initial charging pressure is higher than the first pressure; and a product dispenser in a fluid connection with the product contained in the internal container. US 2004/0166064 also discloses in paragraph [0020] that the product containing the dissolved gas may be in a form selected from the group consisting of milk, cream, lotion, gel, paste, spray, and aerosol foam. US 2004/0166064 further discloses in paragraph [0050] that “the pressure of the second gas is not limited as long as the outside container 1 can withstand the pressure of the second gas after the inner container 2 is filled and as long as the charging pressure of the second gas is higher than the partial pressure of the dissolved first gas. In one embodiment, the first pressure is from about 15 to 250 psig, and the second pressure is from about 50 to about 300 psig. Other considerations that may affect pressure specifications are the product viscosity, desired dispensation force and container size, provided the pressure of the second gas remains higher than the partial pressure of the first gas.”
However, it has been found by the inventors of the present invention that such foam dispensing systems may not be entirely satisfactory to consumers, especially in view of package failures (particularly inner container bursting), sputtering, noise when dispensing, and/or an amount of residues which are compositions remaining in the package. Thus, the inventors of the present invention have found a need to prevent package failures, and/or to improve sensory experience such as reduced sputtering, reduced noise when dispensing, and/or reduced amount of residues which are compositions remaining in the package. The inventors of the present invention have also found that such needs may be increased especially when the composition to be dispensed meets at least one of the following conditions:
having a higher foam density;
employing a higher vapor pressure of a blooming agent mixed with the composition to foam; and/or
being dispensed as delayed foams and/or blooming foams (dispensing composition as creams then turning into foams).